A shared dream
by Kanamelover
Summary: Kingsley is still at large and Mimi, with her father, has gone to Venice to say everything she can against him. But Jack and Schyler have stayed behind in New York. When lust is added what will happen? first lemon. Blue Bloods SchuylerxJack


Oneshot

Blue Bloods

Lemon XD

Okay so I read my first shot at this lemon thing and almost died. AWFUL! The virgin in me was even ashamed! So I'm giving this another go. This will be my second attempt. So I guess this technically makes this a twoshot? A well, compared to the first one, this one must be good! I wasn't even spelling Schuyler's name right! ACK! But I think I'll make this into a short story that follows the whole weekend.

* * *

Schuyler Van Alen, no wait, Schuyler Van Alen Force stood watching her "beloved", as in the bain of her very existence, Uncle and cousin step onto the waiting steps of the private jet. The breathtaking blond girl, turned as she took the last step in and shot Schuyler a death glare. Quite literally. Schuyler was sure that if it was possible for a Blue Blood to kill someone with a look Mimi would've done her in long ago. Hmm, she'd have to make sure that wasn't on the list of seemingly endlist abilities that her vampire coven had. Her other cousin, who her feelings for where on the opposite side of the spectrum compared to Mimi, beckoned for her to follow him into the back of the waiting car. Her mouth went dry as she stepped into the door of the black limo. She scooted over, grasping the ends of her layers, and watched as Jack sat beside her.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Schulyer's gently inquiring voice reached Jack's ears and he glanced at the petit girl, drowning in fabric, beside him.

Her long black hair had a blue tint to it that was visible even when the sun wasn't shining on it. He'd noticed that normally she'd wear lighter colored garments underneath darker ones but today, she had on a long black silken shirt that reached her ankles, over that a cream colored tank top and over that, really didn't this girl get overheated, a white shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows and the hem went to her thighs. Her neck was adorned with strings of long plastic pearls, which at the moment where being chewed on. Her small legs were covered in black leggings upon closer inspection he could see a tiny hole in them. The way her dark hair clashed with the white was striking, he liked it. He was pulled from his train of thought by that quiet voice.

"Jack?" Schuyler looked at him, her blue eyes curiously looking into his green.

"I didn't have anything planned actually," he sounded embarrassed, " is there anything that you'd like to do?"

She paused for just a moment. What she wanted to do was move from the Force's resident and back in with her grandfather. But she knew telling him that would... would what hurt him? He was to be bonded with Mimi, she shouldn't even be worrying, it wasn't like she stood a chance. Turning her eyes away and forcing those thoughts away, in case he could hear her them, she played with the beads strung around her neck.

"Honestly I don't know, it's so early would I seem lazy if I said I just wanted to go back to bed?" Her voice soft voice really did sound tired, a bit too tired for Jack's taste. He wondered if she'd been excercising her powers and if so, if she'd been feeding from her human familiar.

"Your wish, my command." He smiled down at her, then leaned forward to tell the driver to take them home. Schuyler watched him quietly, feeling her heavy lids drop. He really was beautiful. Achingly so. At that moment she wanted nothing more then to wrap herself in his arms and sleep. But of course he'd never allow that. Blinking a few times she rubbed at her eyes, struggling to pull the heavy fog of sleep from her mind.

Jack watched as Schuyler fought a losing battle with her eyes, after a few moments of rabid blinking, her eyelashes brushed hid her blue orbs and then her eyelids closed and her breathing became deep and even. He couldn't help but smile at the sleeping girl. She practically shined with her purity. Her beauty had already made it's mark on the modeling world but Jack couldn't careless about such superficial things. Carefully not to wake her, her allowed the back of his hand to softly brush across her cheek, and then through her bangs, traveling to the roots of her hair and then going the long length where it puddled on the seat. God she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. It pained his heart to be so close to her, she was forbidden. Perhaps that was also a factor in why he couldn't help but be drawn to this beautiful. The car came to a halt and the driver hopped out to open the door for Jack. He slowly moved his arms under her knees and her shoulders, carefully tilting her forehead into the crook of his neck. She stirred, her eyes moving under the pale lids.

"Sleep Schuyler." His voice was impossibly soft, a crooning, lulling her back into her deep sleep. He sighed as he carried her through the door of his home, their home. His felt his face flame at the thought, but it was true. His home was now her home. His blush traveled down his neck and he could even feel it warming his shoulders. If Friday was starting off like this he could only imagine how the rest of the weekend would be. On second thought perhaps he shouldn't be imagine that.

* * *

Now that is what I'm talking about. Already better then the other one. Yep yep, I refuse to let my other lemon, can we even call it that?, ever be read by anyone EVER AGAIN.


End file.
